


On Your Knees

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femdom, Graphic Description, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: It's not often Byleth gets to see the King of Faerghus on his knees, but he's been such a good boy lately...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	On Your Knees

"You know, I've missed this." Byleth sighed, crossing her legs as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Seeing you all pretty and obedient like this."

Dimitri sat quietly in front of her, his clothes removed and folded neatly beside him. He stared at Byleth, wide eyed and eager, his cock already at full mast. "Thank you, ma'am."

Byleth chuckled lightly, raising her foot to barely brush along his erect shaft, as he shuddered from the sensation. "As always, do you remember the rules? That you must follow my every word and not climax until I give you the signal?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dimitri nodded.

"And the safe word, do you remember that too?" Byleth checked. Dimitri nodded silently. Byleth smiled, lifting her ankle above Dimitri's shoulder, lifting up her gown to reveal her panties. The sight of the familiar black lace excited Dimitri, his breath growing heavy. "Then, if your Majesty would be so kind, how about we put that mouth of yours to work?" 

Byleth used her foot to guide Dimitri forward, his gaze fixated on what was hidden underneath the thin, black cloth. He slid his hands up to pull off her underwear, but Byleth swatted his hands away. "I said your mouth. Not your hands." Dimitri paused, thinking about what he should do, before inching his face in between her legs. He nuzzled his nose against it, already feeling the heat from her loins building. "Quickly now." 

Dimitri licked at the fabric, feeling his way through, trying to remember all of her good spots. Byleth laid back, opening her legs more to give him room. He breathed in her scent, which was getting thicker by the moment. He could feel the folds of her vulva just beyond the thin layer between them, her clit rubbing against his nose as he pressed further into her. Byleth let out a satisfied moaned, her panties growing damp from Dimitri's saliva and her own fluids. She brushed her hand through his hair, pulling him back. "Do you want more, your Majesty?" She asked.

Dimitri eyes glittered. "Yes, ma'am." He mumbled. 

Byleth smirked as she lifted up her hips, slowly removing her underwear as Dimitri watched on hungrily. She dropped the damp piece of clothing on the floor, spreading her legs again. "Continue." She ordered gently.

Dimitri obeyed, pressing his face back in against her, feeling her hair brush against him as he nuzzled against her most private part. He ran his tongue over her entrance, getting a full taste. Byleth shuddered, feeling his hot breath directly against her most delicate place. "Gently now, your Majesty." She warned, already undoing the front of her gown, feeling up her breasts. He paused, then slowly moved his tongue, searching her thoroughly. He flicked her clit rapidly, Byleth moaning in delight. She was already soaking, as Dimitri traced his tongue down, lining her entrance before pushing inside. Byleth cried out, her hips beginning to quiver as his thick tongue as deep as he could go, burying his face into her. He pulled back, looking up at her for further instruction.

"You can use your hands now." She panted.

Dimitri quickly used his hands to part her folds, all of her in full view. He explored her again, this time stronger, sucking at her clit and digging into her vagina with his tongue. She moved her hips to match his rhythm, feeling her own climax approaching. Dimitri moved his hands, using two fingers to press inside her, his tongue focused solely on her clit. Byleth struggled to keep her thoughts steady as she grasped for Dimitri's hair, pulling him in close as he whimpered in pleasure. "Hurry, I'm almost there..." She instructed. Dimitri hastened the pace of his hand, tenderly alternating between sucking and pressing his tongue against her clit. Her moans turned into cries as she reached her peak, arching her back as she pulled Dimitri tightly to her. 

She released him, as she let out a satisfied sigh. She sat up, looking at Dimitri, his expression spaced out yet pleased. She glanced down, his cock leaking but still fully erect. He hadn't cum from just that. She lifted his chin with her hand, wiping his cheek with her thumb. "You did a fantastic job, your Majesty." She praised. He hummed in delight. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want to continue?" 

"My knees are starting to hurt..." Dimitri mentioned. Byleth smiled.

"Then I'll give you your reward on the bed."

Byleth pulled at the cloth restraints, checking to make sure they were neither too loose or too tight. "Does everything feel alright, nothing pinches anywhere?" She checked, adjusting the pillow under Dimitri's head.

"I'm fine." Dimitri assured. She looked over him, his stark naked body laid out across the bed, his hands tied to the bed-posts. Byleth undressed, dropping her clothes to the floor before sitting back beside him. She ran her hand across his chest, causing him to shudder.

"Then let's begin." She whispered, straddling him. She ran her hands over his pecks, teasing his nipples. "You know, I've caught your Majesty staring at my breasts more than once in public." She mentioned, massaging him. "I'm sure you'd like to do something like this to my breasts, wouldn't you?" She asked, Dimitri only letting out a groan in response. She leaned down, hovering her naked breasts over his face. "Do you find them to your liking, your Majesty?"

"I do, ma'am." He answered quietly. Byleth chuckled, sliding herself down, rubbing her chest against his. He groaned again, as she shifted further down, stopping at his cock. He watched her 

"Did you imagine my breasts caressing your dick?" She asked, brushing them against his burning member. He stayed silent. "Answer me." She ordered.

"...I did, ma'am." He confessed. 

"Well, since your Majesty took such good care of me, allow me to return the favor." She teased, pressing her boobs against his dick, sliding them up and down. Dimitri immediately began to squirm, looking away in an attempt to hold back. "Eyes on me." She demanded. He peeked down at her as she smiled back at him. "You know how to stop this if it's too much." She reminded.

"No..." He muttered, his eyes pleading. "Please don't stop..." 

"If your Majesty insists~" She replied, putting more pressure on his cock. She could feel it pulsing between her breasts. And judging by his groaning, he was going to cum any second. His precum had already begun to spill onto her chest as she moved. 

"C-cumming.... I'm gonna cum..." Dimitri whined.

Byleth immediately sat up, releasing Dimitri's cock. He moaned, rocking his hip, desperate to find release. "I did not give you the signal yet, your Majesty. You're getting ahead of yourself."

Dimitri whimpered, tears filling his eyes. Byleth placed her hand on his cheek, as he nuzzled against it. "Forgive me, ma'am." He mumbled.

"Very well." She agreed. She glanced back at his cock, calming down a bit now. "I'll let you finish in just a bit." She straddled his waist, lowering her hips down, rubbing her entrance against his shaft. 

Dimitri groaned, fighting to hold himself back. "Ma'am... Please!" He begged.

"Please, what?" Byleth asked, a heat rising in her own loins. "I'm afraid I won't understand unless you tell me, your Majesty."

He looked at her, his face tense with longing. "Please let me enter you..." He whimpered.

"Well said." Byleth complimented, taking her hand to lift Dimitri's thick member beneath her. Slowly, she inched herself down onto it, taking her time to enjoy Dimitri's frustrated cries as she did so. Finally, he was completely inside her, as she grinded her herself against him. "Now stay still for me." She commanded. 

Dimitri nodded. Byleth began to slowly move up and down, riding Dimitri's cock. She could fill him rubbing deep inside her, leaking profusely as she moved. Her own lower half began to tremble, urging her to move faster. She bounced steadily on Dimitri's hips, his eyes glued to her. She felt the pulsing pressure signalling climax, both from Dimitri's cock and her own walls. She leaned forward, still rocking on his dick, as she whispered in his ear.

"You can come now, Dimitri." 

At the sound of his name, Dimitri groaned loudly, unleashing his load inside of her. Byleth shuddered as she too reached climax, feeling Dimitri's heat flood inside her. She reached up, untying his hands before collapsing on his chest. Dimitri pulled her in close, stroking her back as he kissed her hair softly. Byleth sighed, letting the heat melt her away as she relaxed in Dimitri's arms.

"I think that went rather well." She concluded.

"Me too." Dimitri agreed.

"You did so good," Byleth praised.

"Thanks." Dimitri sighed happily. 

Byleth sat up. "Though... where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?" She asked.

"What thing?" Dimitri grinned.

"You know... _that_ thing." Byleth clarified, pulling close to Dimitri. She leaned in, kissing him, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. "That thing." She whispered.

"That's a secret." Dimitri teased, his eyes bright and playful. 

"Secret? What secret? I'm your wife!" Byleth protested, giggling.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to find a way to get it out of me." Dimitri dared, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Byleth replied. "Well take this!" She ran her fingers across Dimitri's most sensitive spots, tickling him mercilessly.

"Oh, now you're on!" Dimitri laughed, doing the same to Byleth, as she squealed into giggles. And they continued on playfully touching each other, until the room was filled with nothing but the sound of their laughter and loving sighs. 


End file.
